The present invention generally relates to layering different types of liquors and liqueurs into a shot glass.
In the field of preparing and serving alcoholic drinks it useful to provide drinks with a pleasing and novel appearance. In this regard, drinks are sometimes prepared in a layered configuration. A colorful liqueur may be placed in a glass and a second liqueur with a different color may be carefully poured into the same glass so that the second liqueur forms a layer on top of the first liqueur. A preparer of such a drink must be very careful in pouring the second liqueur so as not to allow the two liquids to co-mingle. Even when an experienced preparer attempts to make a layered drink, there is a substantial risk that the liqueurs may co-mingle and the drink materials may then need to be discarded.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system of preparing layered drinks which may be performed by a relatively inexperienced person and which may be performed with a high probability of success. Furthermore there is a need for a system in which a drink can be made with more than two layers.